Norman
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale Keith Wickham |name = Norman |nicknames = Norm |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |relative(s) = Dennis |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Gordon ** Percy * Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Paxton ** Sidney ** Diesel ** Den ** Dart ** Diesel 10 |basis = BR 11001 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–mechanical |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Diesel shunter |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DM |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s) = BR Ashford Works |year_built = circa 1949 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Norman is an orange-red diesel shunter. He is often seen working around Vicarstown. He has a twin named Dennis. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Norman was one of the diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later laughed at Flynn for not being able to rescue Thomas. Norman told Percy that Sidney had been on his hoist for two years and was there when he was given his new wheels. He also offered Thomas a place to sleep at the Dieselworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen. He was at the Dieselworks when Paxton returned after looking for him, Diesel, Sidney, Den and Dart. When the Great Railway Show was being held, Norman was one of the engines who were hoping to be picked to compete, but he was not picked. Norman was later involved in an accident with Thomas, resulting in the tank engine being unable to compete in The Great Railway Show until he decided to compete there anyway. Sometime later, he helped the other diesels do the steam engines' work when the coal delivery was delayed. Then, he was one of the diesels who got in to trouble by not doing their jobs properly due to Diesel playing a trick on Rebecca so she could do the jobs and end up in the wrong place. Personality Norman's shape resembles that of his twin Dennis, but he is a diesel engine who is much kinder and more willing to work. He wants to be liked by all the engines, whether they be steam or diesel engines. So he does his part at the Sodor Dieselworks and follows all of his orders; in fact Norman is so efficient, Sir Topham Hatt holds him in high regard. However, poor Norman often breaks down and he does not like that. Unlike Dennis, who is lazy, if Norman were fixed properly he would show what a Really Useful Engine he can be. He is also willing to help another engine in trouble. He also appears to be the quietest of the diesels in the Dieselworks. Technical Details Basis Norman is based on the Bulleid Diesel prototype, No. 11001. Dennis is also based on this locomotive. File:DennisandNorman'sbasis.jpg|Norman's basis Livery Norman is painted orange-red with yellow lining and has a dark grey roof. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 16' - Bust My Buffers! * 'Series 17' - The Missing Christmas Decorations and The Frozen Turntable * 'Series 18' - Disappearing Diesels * 'Series 19' - Den and Dart and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings , Diesel and the Ducklings and Engine of the Future * 'Series 21' - The Big Freeze * 'Series 23' - Diesel Do Right, Steam Team to the Rescue and Diesel Glows Away Specials * '''2011' - Day of the Diesels * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * The Great Race - Will You Won't You and I'm Full of Surprises * Journey Beyond Sodor - Somebody Has to be the Favourite and I Want to Go Home * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 22 - The Steam Team }} |-|Other Media= and The Ultimate Diesel Guide * 2012 - Fire Engine Flynn * 2015 - Thomas Takes a Vacation * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection , The Great Race , The Great Race: The Movie Storybook and The Great Railway Show Magazine Stories * 2011 - Flaming Flynn * 2014 - Frozen Turntable * 2015 - Thomas Saves the Day * 2017 - Thomas Saves the Day and The Kind Diesel }} Voice Actors * Kerry Shale * Keith Wickham * Ken Sanders * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Kunihiro Kawamoto * Bernard Demory * Paweł Galia * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse * Peter Weis * Knud Riepen * Juan Alfonso Carralero * Fernando Castro * Samuel Harjanne * Jukka Voutilainen Songs * Will You Won't You Audio Files Horn Trivia * Despite Norman's nickname being "Norm", he has been consistently referred to by his full name. He shares this dilemma with Paxton and Sidney. * Norman's transmission wheel changed from red to black in the seventeenth series. * Norman is the first vehicle character to have a unibrow. * Norman shares the same horn sound as Dart. * Norman was never named in Day of the Diesels with the exception of the song. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play References de:Norman es:Norman he:נורמן ja:ノーマン pl:Norman zh:诺曼 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Twins Category:Standard gauge Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks